Dreams
by kusiru
Summary: Dan loves Phil. Phil loves Dan. Neither are aware. Rated T for swearing and (upcoming) self harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, sorry if it's bad. I used the app on my phone for this so it glitches a lot and pisses me off, don't mind random conjoined words or new paragraphs where there shouldn't be. ^_^**

* * *

 **Dan's POV:**

 _Dan... Dan? Wake up!_

Phil woke me up again. I looked up into those blue eyes, that always shined in the morning. These are the eyes of the boy I love.

"Dan, come on, I made you some pancakes!" Great. Phil made me some pancakes. When will I ever stop owing him? "Oh, alright, Phil. I'm getting up."

It took a little bit for me to get out of bed, but Phil's pancakes are so good. I got changed, and began to make my way out of my room.

 **Phil's POV:**

 _Oh, I hope he likes the pancakes. I put a little too much syrup on them, but maybe he won't mind?_

I saw Dan coming from the hallways. "I smell pancakes!" He had a huge grin on his face. _Dan's so cute when he smiles._ I know he loves pancakes. "I gave them extra syrup, if you don't mind." I smiled after saying that, praying he didn't care. I  
/mean,I love him, but I don't want to ruin any chances. You never know when syrup can change everything. "Are you kidding? The more syrup, the better!" _Phew._

 **Dan's POV:**

I wish Phil knew how good he was at making pancakes. I also wish he knew how much I love him.

"Well Phil, we have a lot to do today! I looked over at Phil, who seemed to be staring me down. _Why is he doing this?_ "Umm... Phil?"

 **Phil's POV**

I can't help but stare into those beautiful pools of chocolatey brown. It's like his eyes are... mesmerizing. I hear Dan calling my name, and I feel myself blushing. He caught me staring. "Are you okay, Phil?" Dan asked. I could feel my face flush withembarrassment.  
/"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's finish the pancakes so we can go into town." I'm going to make this a great day for Dan. He's always seeming sad, and I want to cheer him up. I can't stand seeing him upset...

 **Dan's POV:**

It turns out that Phil wanted to take me somewhere. Why is Phil doing all of this? It's not near my birthday.

We finished our pancakes. I looked at Phil, who's eyes were glazed onto the ground. "Phil," I say, trying to get his attention. "Are you ready" I think he's thinking about some girl. Why do I love him enough to get so jealous? Damn. "Yeah, Dan, I'm ready.  
Let's go." 

Phil and I stepped outside. The weather's cold, rainy, and windy, just the way I like it. "Aw, it's raining again!" Phil whined. He's more of a sunshine person, I didn't respond.

Phil and I ran across the busy streets to a nearby shop. We ran inside and i immediately saw Phil shivering. "Are you okay, Phil?" I asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit cold. Also, here's £50. Buy yourself something nice." What the fuck? Why is Phil  
/doing

this? "Are you sure, Phil," I ask him. "This is a good amount of money..." "Trust me," he says, "You keep it. We looked at each other for a few moments, seeming to get lost in each other's eyes. I know Phil doesn't like me like that, but there'salways  
/hope.

Phil wandered off into the houseplant isle, while I walked into a mysterious looking isle, that reminded me of Japan right away. There were multiple kawaii food plushies. I knew right away that I had to get Phil one.

 _Hmm... the pear? No. The cake? No. The cheese... why the hell did Ieven consider that? AHH, got it, I'll gethim the ice cream!_

I grabbed the ice cream plush and walked over to the houseplant isle to find Phil. _But he wasn't there._ I started freaking out, because I still remember whaf he did with the wardrobe. I searched all the isles, and caught him in the candy isle,buying  
/LOADSof Maltesers. I saw him stuff them into a bag. I quickly turned the corner and pretended to look at assorted makeup. "...Dan? What the hell are you doing?" Shit. "Oh, um nothing! Let's go check out."

* * *

 **Well that was anaccomplishment, the first chapter on my first fanfic! More to come, stay tuned! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like the story so far!**

* * *

 **Phil's POV:**

I just bought 10 packets of Maltezers, just so we could watch anime while eating them from a bowl. As I'm driving home I wonder what else I'm going to do for Dan.


End file.
